Dancing the Night Away
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: They dance the dance of lovers, and even have a nice chat while listening to music. Who knew he could be such a romantic? And who knew she could be graceful? ShadAmy One-shot


****A light giggle sounded out through out the spacious apartment, a brilliant white smile graced peach lips as she stared up into the caring ruby red eyes of her husband of five years, two months, and twenty six days.

"Shadow" the girl giggled again, blushing a nice color that dusted her cheeks, smiling at her husband as he rested his nose against the crook of her neck, he inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled of honey and rose blossoms.

"You know you are my favorite smell..." He murmured against her neck, his hot breath tickling the pink and peach fur that rested there. She giggled again and nodded only slightly as she gripped his hand and shoulder.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice..." she said softly resting her own head against his.

"Or every time I find my nose in your neck" he grinned against her skin. She only let out a little huff of amusement but smiled nonetheless. Soft classical music filled the cozy penthouse apartment as clicking of shoes danced around the dark stained wooden floors.

"Or yes, that too... Which would be over a hundred times." She rolled her eyes as the grip on her waist tightened. Her jaw clenched slightly and in return she gripped his shoulder tighter. "Ya' know... We're going to be covered in bruises before this song is even done."

Shadow only chuckled and nipped her neck lovingly, which resulted in making the poor girl shiver and clench his hand tighter. She had a damn strong grip...

"Mostly me, but I'm not complaining." He muttered and stood straight again, looking down at his beautiful, but small, wife. Her sparkling emerald eyes shone with love and had a certain twinkle that he could never place. Her pink quills were curled at the ends and hung just above the small of her back.

"You know... We should go ballroom dancing more often, it's so romantic and this atmosphere is amazing." She smiled up at him, Shadow only chuckled as he looked down at her lovingly.

"In the middle of our penthouse, at the sunset with the cities light's shinning at us, romantic music playing in the back ground-" he stopped mid-sentence as he blinked then blushed a light a red. "Alright, all that's missing is the romantic dinner. So in till that happens my hands are free from being tied behind my back."

"Oh really now? Should I call someone and have that arranged~?" the girl asked, bringing out the ending of the "arranged".

"No,no,no... That's quite alright." Shadow said quickly, spinning the girl around so her feet lifted off the ground, letting out a little high pitched squeak of disapproval her feet were safely planted onto the ground again as the two moved in sync to the music.

"Seems strange how we're now ballroom dancing when I only knew the few steps at first." She smiled as she looked down to her black heels with her freshly painted red nails, and his slick black shoes that shinned her reflection back at her.

"I know, seems strange how you went from wearing that red dress, to dressing normal, to wearing _this_ red dress now." Shadow murmured as he spun her out, her knee length dress swishing out past her legs, giving a teasing glance at her calves.

The girl laughed as she was drawn back in, her back coming to halt with Shadow's chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist protectively as he rested his chin top of her head.

"Seems strange how everything worked out..." She murmured to more herself then him. Shadow only smiled and nibbled on her strawberry flavored quills.

"Do you regret it? Any of it?" He mumbled. It took her a minute to responded and he was getting slightly worried.

"Do I regret any of it? No, I regret none of it. I regret no decisions I have made that led me to this point in time, I do not regret my friends, and I do not regret falling in love with you." She responded, her voice soft and sweet, like a lullaby from a dream, and he loved it.

"I love you, Amy Rose Hedgehog" Shadow chuckled as he planted a small kiss on her cheek and spun her out again, their fingers intertwined as they danced. Danced the night away, danced to the song of love, danced to another night filled with love.

And they loved each moment of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A QUICK SHADAMY ONE-SHOT 3 I LOVE THIS STORY AND ACTUALLY GOT THE INSPIRATION WHILE WATCHING THE MOVIE "UP" BY "PIXARE FILMS", THE DANCING SCENE BETWEEN CARL AND ELLIE IN THE FIRST PART OF THE MOVIE? I LOVE THE FIRST PART OF THE MOVIE, IT MAKES ME SAD AND CAN'T WAIT TILL I MEET MY SOUL MATE AND SIGNIFICANT OTHER 3 AND WHEN I GET MARRIED... I KNOW, I KNOW I'M REALLY YOUNG AND SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT THING'S LIKE THAT, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! D: But review anyways and tell me what you think! **_


End file.
